Talk:Undeveloped Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes
Unable to verify myself According to this page, the Farscape ep "Through the Looking Glass" originated as a TNG pitch. This was apparently documented in the book Farscape: The Illustrated Companion. I don't have that book to check, so I don't feel I can add it without someone verifying though. -- Capricorn 12:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :As I added that entry, I can confirm it from the book. Though, I don't recall the page number anymore. :( :I do recall that was the only reference/mention of the details of how it applied to Trek. -- sulfur 12:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) So, I'm guessing that would be enough to put it here? If you can vouch for the info we could get away with just getting it from the Farscape wiki, rather then directly referencing the book? And a page number would be great, but I guess the name of the book will have to do for now. -- Capricorn 16:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Cut and paste the reference from the Farscape wiki if you want, I'll see if I can't get ahold of the book again (it was a friend's) to get the page numbers. -- sulfur 17:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I've added it, thanks for the help. And I've made sure to include a link to the Farscape wiki, it's a great project that definitely deserves more exposure :) -- Capricorn 18:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::A bit delayed, but in case anyone is reading this later, I got a copy of the book myself and added a page number, for completeness. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Open Script Submissions policy Do scripts submitted through the open submission policy but just flatly refused belong here? I've found an example of such a situation (from a writer who did later sell stories though), and from the page's statement of scope it seems like these would qualify. But it seems like it could open a pretty large can of worms, so, any comment? -- Capricorn 07:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'd prefer it if we limited to ones that were at least pitched (in person or over the phone) to the writers, or otherwise officially considered by the producers. This, to me, would make a story an "undeveloped" episode (it could well have been an episode), rather than just some idea off the street that none of the producers ever heard (which was never going to be an episode). :I'd like to know the details of this example you've found though.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) It was a Wesley story by Jack Treviño, as detailed in this article. There's one important detail that I unearthed since my last post though, another online article which I seem to have misplaced right now clarified that the script did lead to mrs Treviño's first pitching session. Now as for the matter at hand, your suggestion that stories must at least be pitched makes total sense, of course. I can definatly get behind that. -- Capricorn 22:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC)